


Found

by Virtually_green



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst?, Dead by Daylight au, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtually_green/pseuds/Virtually_green
Summary: ———————————————————New message from: pizzaDwight!———————————————————9:45PM————————PizzaDwight!: hey David, me and my coworkers are going on a team bonding trip tomorrow and the boss doesn’t want us to take cellphones. So I might not respond tomorrow.ImdeadHARD: that’s alright Dwight, I can live without ya for one day.PizzaDwight!: it’s good to know you won’t die, goodnight ttyl.:^)ImdeadHARD:night.:)———————————————————‘One day. One day without talking to Dwight, it’ll be fine. Right?’David king and Dwight Fairfield are an odd pair. They are polar opposites, yet they get along great.





	Found

One week later

David was getting worried about Dwight, he hasn’t been answering his messages and it’s been a week since Dwight had last talked to him. At first David thought Dwight was busy but soon thoughts like ‘Did something happen to him? Is he alright?’ And Many similar thoughts went through this head. Normally Dwight would send him at least one message letting David know he was ok, but before he could think more, he was interrupted by a buzzing coming from his phone. He quickly pulled out his phone to see a new message from Dwight, he unlocked his phone and read the message.  
———————————————————  
NEW MESSAGE FROM PizzaDwight!  
———————————————————  
2:54 PM  
————————  
PizzaDwight!: hello this is Dwight’s mother, do you know anything about my son’s whereabouts? He went missing a week ago on a team building trip. His coworkers don’t know what happened to him, they say that they all went to sleep and when they woke up Dwight wasn’t there anymore. Please if you know anything, even the smallest clue could help find him.  
———————————————————  
David looked up from his phone, ‘Dwight was missing?’  
———————————————————  
ImdeadHARD: no I’m sorry i don’t have any information on where he could be.  
———————————————————  
David was waiting for Dwight to text “fooled you!” But instead he received a “thank you,” and a “sorry to waste your time.”  
He really is missing

Dwight really was missing.


End file.
